El amor de mi vida
by Helado de tomate
Summary: Hay veces en las cuales no podemos hacer más que buscar compañía en donde simplemente no la hay y con un motivo tan sencillo como el no dejarse influenciar por los sentimientos y emociones más oscuros del alma. Alfred lo sabía, él estaba solo, lo suficiente como para no necesitar a nadie.


**Hola, hola~ . Tanto tiempo~ **

**Como siempre, vengo junto con Roo a dejarles este pequeño fic, con el fin de hacerles pasar un momento de entretención. Espero la pasen bien y si no u,u lo siento mucho.  
>EsoC: Espero les guste. <strong>

**Personaje principal: Estados Unidos de América.  
>Advertencia: Quizás dañe su mente(¿?)<br>Tema: Vida diaria. **

_**El amor de mi vida. **_

Hay cosas que es mejor encerrarlas en una caja y jamás volverlas a abrir, como los sentimientos. En especial esos que te hacen sentir miserable y que no deseas que te arruinen el día. Y eso era precisamente lo que hacía Alfred con los suyos.

Una sonrisa radiante, amplia y sincera, podía ocultar los más oscuros secretos y, en su caso, era la tristeza, la ira e incluso la soledad que el héroe estadounidense podía llegar a sentir. Sentimientos que de por si le tenían a punto de explotar y en esas fechas tan alegres sólo hacían que tuviera ganas de vomitar. Aún así, nada ni nadie podía saber eso, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Tony, quien sabía que algo raro pasaba. Pero había alguien que sabía todo aquello que sentía, sólo ella y nadie más. Aquella muchacha era su pilar fundamental, para mantener siempre una sonrisa pura y angelical.

Era un veinticuatro de Diciembre, fecha en la cual el joven de ojos azules se encargaba de organizar la mejor de las fiestas para el día más alegre del año: Navidad.

De a poco los regalos de parte de sus "amigos" y "compañeros" comenzaban a llegar, pues la fiesta de ese día partía a las diez en punto. Aquellos que asistirían solían llegar antes, ya que esa sin dudas era una celebración a nivel mundial y la puntualidad era precisamente algo esencial y del protocolo correspondiente para cada una de las naciones.

Pero Alfred, el gran Estados Unidos, aún no se tomaba las molestias de siquiera pegarse una ducha, sólo estaba recostado en su cama con la excusa perfecta de "tener frío" debido al invierno. Sabía que si no se vestía, jamás estaría listo, aunque aún le quedaban unas horas de reflexión y poder ser quien realmente era. Sólo algo podía molestarle en esos momentos, detener esas lágrimas que arruinaban sus ojos era algo imposible para él. Nublado, era como podía ver su mente.

Alguien tocó la puerta, quizás fue un empleado encargado de organizar la fiesta, eran una molestia, todos lo eran.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó una toalla, era mejor apresurarse. Se duchó, roció su cuerpo con el agua sintiendo cómo de apoco se evaporaba con ella, ojalá desapareciera esa soledad que le hablaba.

—_¿Qué sientes? _

—**Nada realmente… **

—_Alfred, estás solo, ¿no sientes esta soledad? _

—**Jamás, nunca estoy solo HAHAHAHAHA~ Soy un héroe, **_**ya' kno'**_** ~! **

—_Veremos si eso es realmente así, héroe… _

Sin darse cuenta, se halló en su cuarto. Dejó la pose que había hecho para mirar de reojo al espejo, allí la vio. Bella, de una piel tan clara como la nieve, cabello negro carbón que bajaba hasta sus rodillas lo suficientemente ondeado, pero sin formar rizos, un vestido largo y negro, descalza. ¿Hace cuánto la veía? Desde hace tanto que ya no lo recordaba, no obstante era una de sus peores pesadillas. Su soledad, ella era Soledad.

Caminó por la casa a paso rápido y con esa sonrisa que por años le acompañaba. Su amigo Tony le seguía a una distancia moderada. Entró al salón.

A los primeros que observó fue a su ex tutor y aliado, Reino Unido. Como siempre llegaba temprano y junto a él estaba Japón, su compañero de juegos.

Como todo un caballero, se acercó a ellos y saludó, debía alimentar los lazos comerciales y políticos con aquellos a los que llamaba sus amigos. Estuvo solo unos minutos, pues después se fue a la puerta a recibir al resto de las visitas. Alemania, Italia, Francia, Holanda, Bélgica, España, Grecia, Rumanía, Polonia, los Nórdicos, Austria, Hungría, incluso los ancianos, todas las naciones llegaron, pero como siempre pudo darse cuenta de algo. Él no encajaba.

Un camarero pasó junto a él, le arrebató una copa con champaña. Fue la peor idea que se le pudo pasar. Ella volvía.

—_Date cuenta querido, estás solo. Todos hablan con alguien… menos tú._

—**Eso pasa porque soy demasiado genial para los demás. **

—_Alfred… me tienes a mí…._

—**No te necesito. Te lo demostraré. **

—_Yo te espero arriba… _

Observó el reloj, la hora pasaba y pasaba. Nadie se le acercaba, hablaba con todos, pero era como hablar con nadie… Las parejas de enamorados le restregaban en su cara el amor que se sentían, él también tenía a una mujer a quien amar. ¿Dónde se supone que le esperaría? Solo ella era su mayor compañía, la necesitaba, ¡claro! Su cuarto, debía partir, pero…

—¡Feliz navidad!

Lo escuchó, lo había olvidado, era navidad. Debería quedarse unas horas más. Sólo unas horas más…

Las compañías falsas a las que se acercó solo eran meras marionetas que sonreían con él, esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro falsa… Debía ir con ella.

Aprovechó un instante de alegría para desaparecer, la excusa perfecta fue que se le había pasado la mano con el alcohol. Quizás no era del todo una excusa.

Entró a su cuarto, allí estaba, en el mismo lugar en donde la dejó. Le miraba con esos ojos negros. La abrazó.

—_Te sentías solo, _my lover_. _

—**No me dejes.**

—_No lo haré… Ven, bésame… _

No vaciló.

De inmediato se lanzó sobre la joven que compartía su tiempo, la dueña de su mundo y su corazón. Pues esa era la verdad, la amaba más que nada, debido a que ella era su única compañía, era quien le hacía sentir todo un hombre y, ante todo, amado.

Las prendas de ropa de la joven salieron volando de su cuerpo. Alfred la abrazó, de a poco la fría piel de ella le calaba los huesos… era reconfortante.

—**Te amo…**

Despertó.

El cuerpo de su amada había desaparecido, no había nada entre sus brazos, como siempre ha sido.

—**Me dejaste…**

—_Jamás podría hacer eso._

— **¿Dónde estás? **

—_Contigo Alfred, siempre contigo. _

Observó nuevamente el espejo, allí estaba. Aquel vestido siempre resaltaba lo más bello de su dama. Algún día reflejaría un poco de alma en esos ojos negros.

—_Sonríe, Alfred. Esa es tu mejor máscara._

—**HAHAHAHAH~ **_**I know**_**, amas mi sonrisa... Dime algo, ¿qué debo hacer con esto que siento? **

—_Nada, pues yo estoy contigo. Yo te protegeré de ti mismo._

Alfred le sonrío a la chica que se desvanecía en el espejo, ahora sólo podía ver su reflejo. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla. El frío calor de su amada aún era perceptible. Sonreía para ella. Sonreía para él.

—**Cierto, tú eres mi amada…my girlfriend! Tú eres mi… mi amada Soledad. **

Hay veces en las cuales no podemos hacer más que buscar compañía en donde simplemente no la hay y con un motivo tan sencillo como el no dejarse influenciar por los sentimientos y emociones más oscuros del alma. Alfred lo sabía, él estaba solo, lo suficiente como para no necesitar a nadie…

…Solo a su amada Soledad.

Para ella sonreía, para ella era feliz. Pues ella hacía algo que nadie más hacía, darle una muy fría compañía.


End file.
